


Parallels

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: Original Work, The world of Novak
Genre: F/F, M/M, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero
Summary: Basically, Moira & Makenna are sweet cuddly girlfriends, then Dakota & Jaden are fierce boyfriends with high stamina and low recovery time





	Parallels

Moira, first to wake up, sighed contentedly as a soft smile graced her lips. She carded her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, zoning out to reminisce over how she met her beloved redhead. The many hours of coupley shit they had to do to get to this point. The disgusting affection they both secretly adored. Makenna, as usual, was snoring lightly - a habit Moira had come to love over the years. The black-haired beauty pressed gentle patterns into freckled skin, softly kissing the top of her lover's head. "I love you, you dick." She whispered, not expecting anything in return. They often had moments like this - peaceful days and rested nights. Lucky bitches.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Dakota grumbled, smashing his face in his boyfriend's neck. Jaden smiled, eyes still closed, and pulled him closer. Moments like this were rare, considering their job, the kids, and the pets. Whenever they shared these sweet minutes - however fleeting they may be - the two simply savoured them. Dakota usually only slept in boxers, exposing his scars to his floppy haired sweetheart. This level of trust always warmed Jaden's heart, but that might just be Dakota's absurdly high body temperature. Honestly, Jaden uses him as a blanket most nights. A blanket with abs and plus one biceps. Asshole. (Speaking of...) The two hardly spoke and scarcely moved in times like this, just enjoying the feeling of each other. It was usually disrupted by someone calling in a job, which annoyed both to no end. But hey, at least they were doing what they loved. In more ways than just work.


End file.
